True Emotions Revealed
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: After a difficult battle a series of events lead to somethings being revealed ChancexCallie pls read and review, I know the summary sucks but if I said any more I'd give away my whole unorthodox little plot


Disclaimer: Don't own SWAT Kats so don't sue pls. I am broke.

A/n: this was something I discovered laying in my hardcopy files collecting dust so I decided to type it up and post it to see if anyone would like it.

True Emotions Revealed

It had been a very long battle and Calico Briggs just wanted to see those two masked heroes again; she knew it the battle had been hard fought on the ground and in the air. Then she saw them at their jet trying their darnedest to get it in the air again.

"Guys, is everything okay?" she asked T-Bone

The huskily built tom nodded unconvincingly, he was hurt and in plenty of pain but kept trudging along chewing the inside of his cheek to keep from showing his agony, but Callie knew anyway.

"Maybe you should have the medics check you out?" she suggested

"I'm fine, Callie" he replied in a harsher tone than he intended to he was annoyed and in pain, but he didn't mean to take it out on Callie.

He was surprised when he was pinned to the Turbo Kat arm-twisted behind his back.

"I normally would give you vigilantes a second glance, but Miss Briggs likes you and I won't have you disrespecting and upsetting her" Ulysses Feral said sternly "She has a lot to worry about and so give her one less thing to be worried about and get yourself checked out"

"Didn't know you cared so much Feral"

"About you hoods, I could care less, but Deputy Mayor Briggs doesn't need the stress that you are currently putting on her" Feral released T-Bone and to everyone's surprise trudged off.

"Why didn't you arrest him, that was I prime opportunity?" Lieutenant Steel asked

"Because he saved my tail and as much as I hate to admit it I owed him. He may be a vigilante and a hotshot, but he is one hell of a pilot and he could fly circles around most of our best pilots without breaking a sweat"

Callie was surprised as T-Bone relented and went for treatment with Dr. Katherine Manx (no relation to Mayor Manx)

"There is just one condition to this treatment, ask me to remove my mask and I refuse any further…"

"Wouldn't dream of it," she said "but your shirt that is another story"

T-Bone knew she couldn't get his identity by seeing what was under his shirt and therefore complied, as he also knew that it would make Callie happy.

Katherine checked T-Bone's chest over.

"Bruised ribs, that's it… maybe one cracked one" she observed "in other words you are one lucky tom"

"Can you tell the deputy mayor that, she's worried sick…? I wasn't going to get checked until Feral nearly dislocated my shoulder for disrespecting her or something like that," T-Bone said.

He looked at his flight helmet and debated putting it back on.

"T-Bone, she insisted on seeing you." Katherine said

"It's okay"

"T-Bone," Callie said, "I can't believe Feral did that."

"I can Miss Briggs" T-Bone replied offhandedly he knew that Feral had no true feelings for Callie, but a tom would have to walk over his dead body to harm Callie.

"Feral may hate my guts, but he takes your safety seriously. I doubt he'd even let Dark Kat raise a claw to you without going through him… then again…"

"What is it, T-Bone?" Callie could tell by T-Bone's tone that he wanted to say something.

"He isn't the only one Dark Kat would have to go through to get to you, and he'd have a harder time with that tom than he would Feral."

"How do you know?"

"That other tom is me" he replied

Callie took a step back; she could tell he was being genuine. He would face Dark Kat if it meant she was safe.

"T-Bone you mean that, don't you?" she asked longing to believe that he was truthful

"More than I've meant a lot of things Callie, I just haven't said anything because I didn't have the chance or the courage to put it out there. I really care about you Calico Briggs." He sighed, "The only problem is that under this mask I'm just a blue collar tom and you deserve better than what I could ever hope to give you."

"T-Bone, if you don't get off this train of thought your ribs won't be the only thing on you with a bruise," Callie said sternly, "You've already done more for me than a she-kat could ever want."

As T-Bone hugged Callie, fate played her hand; his torn masked fell on her shoulder.

She felt it fall and started to turn away, he wouldn't want her to peek

(POV Callie)

I started to turn my back so T-Bone could salvage his mask without my seeing his face; I knew I wasn't meant to know his identity.

"Callie, you can turn around," he said I knew he was thankful for the temporary screens that had been placed around us that prevented others from seeing his face.

"It's time you saw who you 'hero' really is."

I turned but didn't look at his face I couldn't bring myself to look up into his eyes.

"Callie, look at me" he said and gently nudged my chin so I was looking up at him

"Chance Furlong…"

"Yes, ma'am" he said

"So that would mean that Razor is really…"

"Jake Clawson…" he sighed

(POV Chance)

This was it, Feral was going to be the next to know I could feel it.

"Thank you Chance" she said, "you've been keeping me safe all this time, in both identities… I just never knew it before, I just never paid that much attention before. I thought keeping my car in working order was just a job to you." She sighed and I knew that trouble was coming

(Third person)

Callie hugged Chance tightly and whispered "I care about you too, blue collar tom or not"

Callie and Chance found themselves in a tender kiss and neither of them really minded. This moment had been a long time coming and they didn't want to waste it.

"Bingo, big guy, bingo" Razor left them to their private moment internally celebrating for his best friend and the good he was sure would come out of the relationship"

The End


End file.
